Aladdin 2: Jafar’s Revenge
'Aladdin 2: Jafar’s Revenge''' is an upcoming sequel to the [[w:c:disney:Aladdin (2019 film)|2019 film, Aladdin]]. Like The Return of Jafar, Iago will reform and decides to betray Jafar for abusing him. Description Aladdin has been living happily ever after in the palace with the beautiful Princess Jasmine and freeing the Genie. Early one morning, Aladdin left the palace with his monkey, Abu and the carpet to take these treasures from the incompetent leader, Abis Mal and his thugs, and go back to the palace and give the beautiful red jewel rose to Jasmine who announces to Aladdin a surprise which the Sultan intends to reveal at this evening's dinner. One day, in the desert, Iago, (who had been imprisoned in the lamp with his master, Jafar and thrown out of the palace by the Genie), digs himself out of the sand and gets out of Jafar's lamp. Jafar orders Iago to get him out of his lamp, too, but having had enough of Jafar's abuse, Iago decides to abandon him in the well. Later that afternoon, when he finally returns to Agrabah, Iago tries to be kind to Aladdin and explains that he was under Jafar's evil power, because he had hypnotized him with his snake staff just like what he did to the Sultan, but Aladdin angrily confronts him until Abis Mal and his thugs found him. Having no choice, Iago has to save Aladdin from getting murdered, and Aladdin appreciated Iago and forgives him, but locks him in the cage and promises that he won't tell Jasmine, Dalia and the Sultan about him and have Abu to guard him. That night, while Aladdin is having a dinner with Jasmine, Dalia, the Sultan and the Genie, Abu gets Iago out of his cage and scares him with Rajah, but Iago is so scared that he flies to the dinning room, chasing by the angry tiger before ruining the dinner. Furious, Jasmine accuses Aladdin for lying to her for keeping Iago a secret in the palace, but with Iago's help, she forgives the prince. In the middle of the night, Abis Mal arrives at the palace with Jafar (who was freed by Abis Mal), and reunites Iago, but Iago is frighted of his former master and is tricked. During the final battle, Jafar traps Jasmine in the enormous hourglass and uses her oncoming death for trying to grab Jafar's lamp. Aladdin tries to break the glass to save Jasmine, but Jafar stops him. Just then, Iago grabs Jafar's lamp from his former master and sends Aladdin to save Jasmine before she will be dead forever and destroys lamp and Jafar's soul is lost forever, and Abis Mal is eventually arrested by the palace guards. After Jafar's defeat once again, everyone is happy to welcome Iago the reformed parrot in the palace. Cast *Mena Massoud as Aladdin *Naomi Scott as Jasmine *Alan Tudyk as Iago *Will Smith as Genie *Nasim Pedrad as Dalia *Navid Negahban as The Sultan *Thomas Jane as Wilfred *Abubakar Salim as Lofty *Marwan Kenzari as Jafar *Peter Dinklage as Abis Mal *Joe Mills as Abis Mal’s Thug 1 *Tom Hanks Abis Mal’s Thug 2 *John Schwab as Abis Mal’s Thug 3 *Michael E. Rodgers as Abis Mal’s Thug 4 *Neil Crone as Abis Mal’s Thug 5 *Timothy Olyphant as Alexander *Jim Howick as Gordon Songs *I’m Looking Out for Me - Alan Tudyk (Iago) *TBA - Unknown *I’m Coming Back - Marwan Kenzari and Peter Dinklage (Jafar and Abis Mal) *Forget About Love - Alan Tudyk, Naomi Scott and Mena Massoud (Iago, Jasmine and Aladdin) *The Princess and the Parrot - Naomi Scott (Jasmine) *You’re Only Second Rate - Marwan Kenzari (Jafar) *Welcome Back, Iago - Mena Massoud, Naomi Scott, Will Smith, Navid Negahban, Nasim Pedrad and Alan Tudyk (Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Sultan, Dalia and Iago) Differences from the 1994 film *During the final battle, Jafar will trap Jasmine in the giant hourglass and Aladdin will save her before she will die and Iago will destroy Jafar’s lamp to get rid of his former master, because Jafar did not trap Jasmine in his giant hourglass from the first 2019 film, unlike the original 1992 animated film. *Unlike the 1994 animated film when Jasmine is crying in her bedroom before Iago comes near her before singing “Forget About Love”, Jasmine can be seen with barefoot. *The song Nothing in the World (Quite Like a Friend) will be replaced by a new song due to the Genie's freedom from the 2019 film. It is currently unknown what will the name of the new song will be. Trivia *This will be the first live action film in the Aladdin franchise not to feature the opening credits during the opening scene. *This will also be the second film in the Aladdin fanchise in which Iago isn't voiced by Gilbert Gottfried, with Alan Tudyk voicing the character instead, with the first being the 2019 film. Trailer Aladdin 2: Jafar’s Revenge/Trailer Category:Movies Category:Live Action Category:Disney